There is a considerable demand for relatively low cost buildings made from fabricated panels for commercial and agricultural purposes. In constructing such buildings it is highly desirable to be able to form the panels and connect the panels at the job site. In my earlier filed application Ser. No. 226,173 upon which several patents have issued, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,647, 3,875,642 and 3,902,288, there are shown and described panels, apparatus and methods for roll-forming panels, and apparatus and methods for continuously seaming the panels at the joints to form a free-standing, self-supporting building structure at the job site.
The present invention relates to a novel run-out apparatus and method suitable for use in combination with the apparatus for roll-forming panels and connecting the formed panels which alloys the buildings and like structures to be constructed and assembled in a highly efficient manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the support of roll-formed panels as they continuously run out of a forming section and as they are continuously fed into and run out from a curving section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus and method that accommodates panels of different lengths and eliminates to a large extent the necessity of manual labor and supervisory personnel in the formation of and joining of roll-formed panels.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for handling relatively long, continuous roll-formed panels that is readily adjusted and adapted to fit to the contour of the ground and readily adjusted and adapted to accommodate panels of different lengths.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for supporting roll-formed panels that is readily assembled and disassembled at the job site and is readily adapted to be releasably anchored to the ground and, once in place, allows for the continuous handling of continuous roll-formed panels without substantial adjustment.